Ximen Tian Long
Appearance Personality Cultivation Skills & Technique ''- Ninjutsu '' - Chakra Gathering Technique (Ch-2) -''' Cultivation Technique for Gathering Chakra'' - ''Bunshin no jutsu (Ch-05) - (making a clone of oneself, to puzzle the enemy) - '''Transformation Jutsu (Ch05) - turn oneself into someone or something else, like Sun Wukong and the 72 Transformations - Body Substitution Jutsu (Ch-05) - when receiving an attack, swap one’s position with nearby objects. - Fire style—Flame Bullet (Ch-05) - Body Flicker Technique (Ch-05) ''- Earth style—Multi Mud Wall'' ''- Sand Shower (Ch-06)'' ''- Sand Coffin (Ch-06)'' ''- Sand Burial (Ch-06)'' ''- Rasengan (Ch-07)'' ''- Chidori (Ch-07)'' ''- Water style—Water Wall (Ch-07)'' ''- Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave (Ch-07) '' ''- Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu (Ch-08)'' ''- Earth Style—Rampart of Flowing Soil (Ch-08)'' - Earth Style— Earth Shore Return (Ch-08) ''- Ninja Art—Super Beast Scroll (Ch-08)'' ''- Earth Style Barrier—Earth Dome Prison (Ch-08) - 'It was the jutsu used by one of the Sound Village ninja to trap Naruto and others. This jutsu traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform, even after it was hit by techniques of the victims. What was even frightening was, the user was able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside. '''- Earth Style—Impermanence (Ch-08) '- Wind Style—Pressure Damage (Ch-18)' - Wind Style—Vacuum Bullets (Ch-18) ''- Summoning Jutsu—Triple Rashomon (Ch-18)'' ''- Fire Style—Majestic Destroyer Flame (Ch-19)'' - Earth Style—Mobile Core (Ch-20) - Ninja art—Sand Tsunami (Ch-29) - Giant Sand Burial (Ch-20) ''- Earth Style—Stone Plate Coffin (Ch-24)'' ''- Chidori Stream (Ch-24)'' - Earth Style—Hidden in Stones Jutsu (Ch-35) ''- Hell Stab (Ch-40)'' - Taijutsu '' ''Leaf Whirlwind (Ch-06) Leaf Great Whirlwind (Ch-06) Dancing Leaf Shadow (Ch-06) Lions Barrage (Ch-06) Leaf Dragon God (Ch-27) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Front_Lotus Primary lotus]'' (Ch-27)'' The Eight Inner Gates (Ch-27) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Reverse_Lotus Hidden Lotus]'' (Ch-27)'' Morning Peacock (Ch-28) - Eye-Technique 1-Tomoe Sharingan (Ch-01) 2-Tomoe Sharingan (Ch-06) 3-Tomoe Sharingan (Ch-07) - Also Grass-Mowing Sword) anime it is called ‘Snake Sword’. This was the sword that was passed to Sasuke by Orochimaru in Naruto. And now he had exchanged this sword from his Naruto System with system points.'' ''Mangekyo Sharingan - Mangekyo Sharingan is the powerful mode of Sharingan, awakening this eyes not only increase the power of eyes, but also, each eyes contains formidable eye techniques.However awakening Mangekyo Sharingan not only gave powerful eyes techniques, but the eyes will also receive a kind of curse. Mangekyo Sharingan varies with the user, and its excessive use can cause decline in vision and step by step lead towards darkness, and after that blindness.'' ''There is type of Mangekyo Sharingan ;-'' ''Uchiha Itachi Mangekyo Sharingan (Ch-09) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu Amaterasu] * Susanoo Uchiha Madara Mangekyo Sharingan Uchiha Izuna Mangekyo Sharingan Uchiha Shisui Mangekyo Sharingan Uchiha Obito Mangekyo Sharingan Uchiha Sasuke Mangekyo Sharingan Genjutsu Paralysis Genjutsu (Ch-31) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Mirage_Crow Demon Illusion—Mirage Raven]'' (Ch-34)'' Possession Lighter (Ch-3) Chakra Attribute Testing Paper (Ch-3) Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Ch-07) -'' ''storage scroll (Ch-08) - '' ''Fights ''Ren Tian You Vs Tian Yun Guan('Illusion Scholar) - Ren Tian You Win ''Ren Tian You''' Vs Mysterious Masked Women - Ren Tian You Win'' ''Ren Tian You Vs Weng Li (Great Sword Master) -'' =